Crossing Over
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Nightkit finds a city located deep in the woods, he learns about the past of both Happy Tree Town, and the new city. Will he be able to help both sides, and make them come together? Or, will he fail and suffer the consequence? OCs are allowed!


**Grim: I know. I have many more stories I gotta get to, but this is what happens when I get music! And I promise! As... *looks around and picks up Carnival* As Carnival as my witness, I will get back to them one day! Maybe not anytime soon, but I will!**

**Carnival: *giggles***

**Grim: This little guy is still cute! *puts him down gently***

**Broken: Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

As the sun started to set, and the stars started to show, Nightkit thought it was good time to get back home. Nightkit was a black cat with gold eyes. He lived with a rabbit named Lonnie, who had snow white fur, and blue eyes. People always thought Lonnie was the boy's real mother, but they were all wrong. His real mother, Angel, was killed by foxes in an attempt to save her friends and family. Lonnie just took him in, gave him love, and treated him like a son. Nightkit, however, didn't like her. He thought she wanted him to be _her _son, because she could never have children.

Not yet wanting to go back home, Nightkit decided he would stay a few more minutes out in the woods, exploring. When Grim watched him, she would always tell him to know his surroundings. Grim was a hakka, wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a black sweatband around her right wrist, and black necklace with a circle at the bottom, and an X through the middle of it. She also had red eyes, and jet black hair, with black around her eyes, and faint scars in the corners of her mouth. Nightkit loved Grim. He thought of the hakka as a mother sometimes, but she always said she would never have children, only watch them. But, he did usually refer to her as Aunt Grim, or mommy, even though she hated it.

"What's that?" a low voice spoke. Nightkit looked around, seeing two different types of animal.

The one on the right was a cape fox, wearing a silver hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His eyes were silver, along with his spiked hair.

The one on the left was a red and white mongoose, with pink eyes, wearing a white hoodie, red jeans, white sneakers, and a red spike collar. He had snow white spiked hair, with three white strips on each red paw of his.

"GOT YA!" another voice growled, tackling Nightkit into the ground. The kit let out a yelp of surprise as he hit the dirt with much force. A paw rolled him over, and he now stared into scary green eyes. This animal was a red meerkat.

"So, this is the little runt?" The mongoose picked up Nightkit by the nap of his neck, and admired him. "He doesn't look like a threat!"

"He could be! You never know!" the cape fox hissed, glaring at the kit, who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I say we kill it!" the meerkat spoke, clapping his paws together. Before anyone could respond, there was a growling noise, before a pure white fox jumped out of the bushes, sinking its teeth into the meerkat's neck, killing it. The other two yelped in surprise, the mongoose dropping the kit to the ground. The fox looked at the two. Nightkit now knew it was a female with hazel eyes, and face paint, looking like her face was a skeleton.

There was a sharp gasp, before two bodies fell to the ground. There, walking out of the shadows with an evil smile on her face and two claws, was Grim.

"Hey there, kiddie." Grim spoke, changing her claws back into her normal paws. She then walked over, and picked up Nightkit.

"Grim, usted mentiroso!" the fox said, a smile on her face. "Usted ha dicho que no estaban infectados ya!"

"So I lied." she replied, a smile on her face, as she set the kit down. "Nightkit, this is Muerto. She only speaks Spanish."

"Hola!" Muerto said, waving her paw. Nightkit waved back, a smile on his face.

"She's new to Happy Tree Town." Grim told the boy, before remembering something. "Why are you so deep in the woods?"

"I got bored and started exploring! I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be here. I'm sorry." he said, putting his head down.

"Don't worry. Come on. Lets go." she said, walking down a path with Muerto right by her side. Nightkit looked back, seeing something. A sign. He caught the name of it. City Benglog. He made a mental note of where he was, and followed Grim, telling himself he _would_ go to City Benglog early in the morning when no one was awake.

**Grim: Yeah, I know. Short, but whatever. You may submit your OC if you want. City Benglog actually transfers to something in the language, Welsh, whatever that is. Here's the form for your OC!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age: **

**Where are they from? (Happy Tree Town or City Benglog):**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Extra Things:**

**Eye Color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History (optional): **

**Grim: I'm off to go do some crazy stuff! Bye! **

**Broken: And yes. Grim's claws were her being infected. You all will find out later on in the story!**

**Carnival and Spring: BYE BYE! *waves happily***


End file.
